1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of well casing closures, and is more particularly in the field of such closures having locking means and sealing means to prevent fluids from escaping the well and to prevent undesirable material from entering the well and also to prevent vandalism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closure of well casings extending above the surface of the ground is required by many governmental agencies and regulations. Up until the present invention, such closures were either by loosely fitting caps, by welded closures over the top of the casing; or by bolted caps and flanged and the like. There is no prior art known by me incorporating an easily removable locking cap or closure for the top of a well casing which also hermetically seals the interior of the well casing from contact with the exterior environment.